Lovers from different worlds
by Tiffywiffy1205
Summary: Having her mother taken from her at a young age isn't easy, but having your head filled with a wonderful land is the only thing keeping her alive. Falling in love, leaving home, and having an adventure is just what she needed. CXOCXPP
1. Following your dreams

I never understood why my mother would always tell these stories about this land so beautiful, that I would need to go there one day. They were my favorite stories growing up, always wanting to hear about this wonderful land, the beauty, and how marvelous the Kings and Queens were. Narnia was a place I wanted to go as a child, but as I grew older, I started to realize – Narnia wasn't real. It was just a fairy tale I was told as a child, so I would sleep. Now, even those beautiful memories are washed away, just like everything else.

Sighing once again, Tiffany didn't know what to do. It was finals week at her college, and she was studying like a beast. She was remembering names of notes, sharps that were accidentals or not, knowing different scales, and much more. Being interrupted once again by her roommates, it was her cue to go outside, and take mini break. Her mind was somewhere else, and her roommates were being a bit loud – which to her relief was a good thing for once. Getting up from her position on her bed, she walked to the door, opening it softly, before hearing two of her roommates speak.

"I'm worried about Tiffany. I mean, all she does is study and study, hardly leaving her room lately. Maybe we should talk to her." Said one of the roommates, in her timid voice.

"No. She needs to study, because she didn't do so well last night, and she needs the grades." Said the other one, knowing what might be best.

Before anyone else said anything, she stepped out from her room, and looked at both of them. She sighed for the hundredth time that night, and smiled towards them. They were sitting on their couch, eating some dinner that Stacy cooked for Tiffany, and Aisha.

"Guys," she began.

"I'm fine. I know your concern Stacy, but I need to get this done. I already failed it once; I don't want to fail it again. And thank you, Aisha for being the mother – for once." Laughing at this, she walked towards the kitchen, before grabbing a plate and serving herself.

She didn't want to talk to them about her dreams, but they were getting intense, and they were the closest as she could get at this point. Already sitting on the couch, her mind was in a different place, she looked up at her not only roommates, but family as well.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately. I can't explain it, but they are so vivid, I feel that I'm in it. I forget what a dream is, to what's real anymore is. The weird part about it, I keep see these beautiful lands, filled with creatures beyond my wildest dreams, and I'm falling in love with someone. Is that weird of me to dream?" she asked, for the first time – never really unsure about anything. She was the mother out of the three of them, even though she was the youngest.

"And the weirdest part, I heard my mom…" she said, before looking away.

She looked down, and didn't know what to do. Was she really going crazy? Were her dreams just her childhood trying to tell her she needs a break, and needs to remember a time where you were innocent.

She was so consumed in her thoughts; she jumped off the couch ten feet in the air, feeling a hand on her forearm.

"Jeez, I was just trying to get your attention. Are you sure you're okay?" Stacy said, with concerned eyes.

Tiffany sighed once again, letting her heart beat come back to normal. She felt bad, putting her roommates through all this torture – screaming in her sleep, being grouchy, hardly eating, and staying in her room twenty-four seven. She knew they were the only family she has left, because of her own family wanting nothing to do with her. Sighing at the thought, her eyes began to water, but smiled towards them.

"I'm fine, just tired. I got a good grade on yesterday's exam, but not what I wanted. But, I'm studying for Music Theory now, and I think I might pass with at least a C – so, we will see. Anyways, thank you for the food, and I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night." She said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She got up from the couch, went to her room, and closed the door. Her tears began to spill over her eyes and that when she knew – something, or rather, Narnia needed to calm her sleep.


	2. Understanding somewhat

Waking up the next morning, the sun filtered into her room softly. Every time she tried to close her eyes for a few more minutes, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to get up. Opening her eyes, they felt sore, as well as her throat, and her head was pounding. She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples softly, trying to ease her pain of a headache already beginning to form. Slowly, she sat up on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest, and looked out towards her window. The day was so beautiful, that she didn't even want to leave her room. She just wanted to be curled in her bed, reading a nice book, and looking into the beautiful day, letting her thoughts getting the best of her. Sighing softly, she pulled her covers off her body, and swung her legs towards the edge of her bed. Getting up slowly, she walked directly into her bathroom, and began her day.

Walking out of her room, already packed and ready to go for school, she noticed she was the only one up. _Great…going on the shuttle by myself….again._ Shaking her head softly, she felt her light golden hair tickle the back of her neck, and smiled softly to herself. Her golden hair was to her waist, in soft waves as they were always. Her outfit showed she was ready for the day – her top was a long sleeved striped shirt, with a pair of jeans that were slightly splattered with paint, and her pink converse and her black framed glasses completed her look. She wasn't one of those girls that dressed up for school, but when she did, she wanted to be casual. Plus, it was a pain to find something her size, because she wasn't the thinnest of the bunch. Looking around, she began to prepare breakfast, already wanting to go to school and come back already. It was one of those days when she didn't want to do anything, and who could blame her. It was towards the end of finals, and everyone was stressed, even the teachers. She ate her toast, nibbling on it, without much thought.

Her thoughts of her dream the past night, and she couldn't help but shake towards the feelings. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt something bad was going to happen soon. She hated those feelings, knowing she was usually right. Averting her gaze towards the clock, she knew it was time to get to the bus stop and start this lovely day at school. And it was only twelve ten. Note: sarcasm is her best friend lately.

Four hours later, a test, and her passing – Tiffany was more than willing to go home. Sitting on the bus, already going home, she felt herself drift into sleep. Her dream was once again was weird, and very much different than the rest. She was on her back, looking at the stars, when someone came, and joined her. His gaze woke her up with a jolt, and smiled sheepishly towards her friend. Already at her place, she collected her things and exited the shuttle.

Walking to her apartment, she thought the woods should be a good place to relax, after finals week. Sighing to herself, she took a detour, and began to walk towards the woods. Her bag weighed a bit, but she continued to walk on, wanting to find the amazing tree she found a couple of weeks ago. Her mind was on her thoughts; she didn't notice someone or something following her. Her neck hairs began to stand, her heart beat began to race, and she felt her safety jeopardized. She began to walk faster, and now the twigs were being snapped, and it wasn't her doing that. She began to run, dropping her bag, never looking behind her – not wanting to meet the enemy. She was running so fast, her foot caught on something, making her fall head first. Her world went dark, and soon her adventure will begin.

"Young heart," said a voice so soothing voice.

"I will not hurt you, young heart. You are safe now." Said the voice once again, calming me down greatly.

Sitting up slowly, I had a pounding headache. I looked around, and noticed the trees were different, as well the time of day. _Had I been out here all night? I wonder if the girls are worried. _Sighing softly, she slowly pushed herself up, and began to look at her surroundings. It was definitely the woods, but maybe a different part? Now standing, she placed my arm against the tree, before walking slowly. _I just wanted to go home, and maybe sleep the day._ Walking slowly, she began to hear footsteps, and her heart began to race.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean someone is there. She began to walk faster, and faster – already sprinting.

"Wait!" said a male voice, coming towards her rather quickly. Her heart began to race at such a fast pace, she was sure her heart was going to beat a place out of her body. Running towards anywhere but the man, she lost her footing, and fell once again.

_The one time I'm not graceful, someone is chasing me! Freaking great! _She tried to remove her foot from the ground, but it was stuck between a root and a hole. She tried to pull her leg, but cried out in pain. I heard the man come closer to me, as I tried to move away.

"No, please. I do not wish to hurt you." He said, his voice pleading.

She looked up to see his face, when he was kneeling down in front of her leg. She saw him pull out a dagger, and she began to panic.

"No! Please! I promise, I won't say a word. Just don't hurt me!" she began to raise her voice, afraid he wasn't going to keep his word to her.

She looked at him, and saw him go towards her leg, cutting away at the root and some vines that her foot was tangled in. He was careful enough not to touch her foot, cutting around it, unwrapping her foot softly. She whimpered when he picked up her foot, and placed it softly on the ground. She tried to pull her foot in, but she wasn't able to. The pain from her headache, and now the pain from her foot were too much to bear. Her vision began to blur, and her world was black once again.

Author note: Thank you for reading, and reviewing! It means the world to me. Also, i want to make this clear, in case of any confusion; this is set in the second movie. Also, if anyone is also confused, its Caspian/Tiffany/Peter. This will be interesting, so please read, rate and review- if you would like. Also, i go between first person, to third person - if anyone is confused, please let me know as well.

Thank you!


	3. Dreaming of a new life

_Dream sequence_

Everything around her was black. Nothing was in color, as if her light was taken from her being. She didn't know what to do, but to look around, and maybe find some type of light source. Nothing was visible to her, until she felt something coming closer to her. She didn't feel threat, but calmness came. All of a sudden, brilliant light began to pour through the darkness, and everything became clear again. The place she was standing on was visible, as well as her surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest, that was greener then she has ever seen, the sky was clear, and the wind was crisp and cool. She smiled softly, as if she knew of this place.

"_I see you doubt this,"_ said a voice she heard once before.

"I don't doubt it's just hard to believe…maybe…" she said, in a timid voice.

She began to look around, trying to see where this voice was coming from, and she couldn't find it. Everything was clear, but certain things were still fuzzy. She started to walk through the forest, marveling at the beauty and wonder it brought. She was walking slowly, aimlessly really, until she saw something move within the forest. She began walk towards it, until she saw a beautiful lion standing in front of her – with beautiful rays of light shining around him. She felt at peace, and bowed her head respectively.

"_Stand young heart,"_ he said, with a slight smile placed on his lips.

"Aslan..."she asked, unsure if she was really seeing this. She heard the stories her mother told her, but never imagined she would see this great Lion.

Aslan chuckled, and began to descend towards Tiffany. She stood there, waiting what was going to happen next. She felt the need to walk towards him, and hugged him whole heartily. He chuckled, and she began to laugh softly as well. She let go of him softly, and walk towards a small opening and sat down, with him sitting in front of her. His paws crossed, and looking at her intently, while she sat cress-crossed.

"Aslan, what am I doing here? I thought Narnia was just a fairy tale my mother would tell me to sleep." She asked, very curious at the fact she was there.

"_Young heart, the question isn't why, it is what forced your heart to yearn to be here_?" he asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

Her heart began to beat at a very accelerated pace. She honestly didn't know, but did she really? Sighing softly, she looked at the Lion, and her heart began to melt away.

"I guess I wanted to be close to my mom. She passed away when I was so young, Aslan. Is it so wrong for me to be here?" she asked, as her eyes began to water slowly. She blinked them away, and looked away for a moment – before she looked back up towards Aslan.

"_Young heart, it's not wrong for your heart to yearn for your mother or to be close to her. You yearn to be here, because you want to do something greater with your life, is it not?"_ he asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

All she could do was nod, as her eyes failed her, and her tears began to fall slowly. She didn't know what to do or even say. She looked down for a moment, before looking up, and noticed the majestic lion coming closer to her, breathing soft air towards her. It made her calm down, and her sorrow melt away with it.

"Thank you, Aslan." she said, with a soft smile placed on her lips. Before she could say another word, she felt someone's hand on her forehead.

That's when her eyes slowly began to open softly, and looked into beautiful chocolate eyes.

Author's note: Thank you for everyone who has been reading, and thank you to all those who reviewed; princess emma of Narnia, and kankananime123. This is something I was working on for a bit, but I didn't have it finished, until I heard Defying Gravity from the play Wicked, which Glee also covered. Amazing song! Anyways, thank you for all the readers. Love you all very much! And if you wouldn't mind, review. I don't mind any type of criticism, or even if you have a suggestion. I love that! Thank again everyone! Amazing!


	4. Once upon a dream

Everything felt weird, once her eyes were locked on these beautiful chocolate eyes. It was as if she has seen them before, but wasn't sure. Feeling her heart beat faster within each passing second, she looked away, and felt the hand being taken off her forehand. She felt a light blush creep on her round cheeks, and didn't know what to do. The pain she had before was slowly increasing, now that she was awake, and able bodied. Grunting out in pain, she sat up quickly, before a firm, but gentle hand pressed down on her left shoulder.

"Please," said the voice, pleading.

"You must rest." said the voice, once again.

Sighing softly, she nodded, but her thoughts were getting the best of her. Was she really on a bed, with a man, pleading for her to rest? She heard him turn to leave, hearing his shoe make noise on the ground.

"Wait," she pleaded, looking towards the general direction.

"May I ask where I am?" she looked towards the direction, but felt his gaze placed on her.

"You do not know?" he asked, surprised at her question.

She shook her head softly, before feeling her brain jiggle with it. She cursed herself, before place a hand towards her head, feeling the pounding headache more and more.

"You are in Narnia." he said, looking at her softly.

She didn't know what to say or do, but push her body up slowly, not wanting to cause more pain, than there already is. She looked at his direction once more, before she felt naked under his gaze. She had to squint, before realizing her glasses where gone.

"Do you know where my glasses went?" she asked, trying to make the scenery in front of her more visible.

He stood there, gazing at her, before he walked towards a table not far from her right side. She looked towards that direction, before seeing his hands hold her glasses in his hands. She took them gingerly, and placed them on her. Everything was rushed to her eyes, and she took them off for a minute, rubbing her eyes, letting her mind as well as her eyes adjust to everything. She put them on, once again, and now everything wasn't so rushed. Her eyes adjusted slowly, seeing everything in a new light.

There was candles lit everywhere, giving the room a certain glow. She began to look around, and noticed a fireplace towards the center of the room, and the walls were very interesting, not something you would see usually in a home. There were paintings all over the walls, some small, some big. Her eyes flickered throughout the room, looking at it with much intensity. If this was some sick job from the guy at school, well, they won. Sighing softly, she looked up and finally noticed the man. He had dark locks, close to his shoulders, his eyes seem to be observing her with such intensity, and she just looked down – before looking up slowly at his clothing. He was wearing light tan pants, black boots, and a light cream color…tunic?

Her face blushed, a bit, before looking up. He was very handsome, but something about this man, and the men from back home were different. He held himself with pride, and he wore his pants on his hips. _Wouldn't that be the sight back home…?_

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment, before she body etch her with pain. She groaned slightly, and tears pricked the inside of her eyes.

"Are you okay? Would you like some tea to help you rest?" he asked, concerned laced in his voice.

All she could do was nod, because the pain was coming at a rapid pace. She fisted the sheets under her, and she let the tears roll down her round cheek. Her leg was definitely and completely broken – but this new pain, it was something she never felt before. Even after she broke it, once as a child, the pain was nothing like this. She tried to keep her mind off the pain, but the pain was growing in intensity, and soon she gritted her teeth, and let out a scream.

She didn't even notice the man leave and come back. All she could do is concentrate was the pain. Her lips were parted from breathing in short breaths. All of a sudden a hand was at her neck and pressed her lips to a cup of some sort. She drank the warm liquid and soon the pain was subsiding slightly.

"Thank you…um?" she looked up, softly smiling, before her face turned into confusion.

During all of this, she didn't catch his name. His gaze on her was really making her cheeks turn from a light pink to a tomato red. Sighing, she looked down once again, and played with the bed sheet under her, biting her lip in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Prince Caspian the Tenth. And you are?" he asked, proclaiming his name with pride and honor.

Her head snapped up, and looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just say…Prince? Okay. Things are getting weirder and weirder. It made sense, in some sort of weird way. She sighed for the hundredth time, but as soon as she saw him smile, her breath got caught in her throat and was very hard to breath. He was very more handsome smiling. Her head was fuzzy, until she realized she was asked a question.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said, with a nervous smile. "My name is Tiffany, but please call me Tiff." she said, smiling nervously once again.

She was so lost in her world, she didn't even notice that he picked up her hand and pressed his lips on the back of it – until his lips were gone. She looked at him, then back at her hand_. Did he just do…yup. He kissed my hand… Maybe I must've really hit my head hard, and I'm in a coma right now. This is all some dream that my mind is making, so I don't freak out. _She just smiled towards him, not knowing what else to do.

"I should let you rest. The tea may wear off soon, but I left it by the night stand – if you need anything else, someone will be here bright and early to assist you." he said, with a smile placed on his lips once again.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." she replied, with a smile.

The way he spoke to her, was utterly shocking, but refreshing. She didn't know how to react, or what to even say. This was becoming so real, that maybe she was actually here – in Narnia. Sighing softly, she already felt her eyes growing weak – indicating that slumber will come shortly.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." She said, showing respect towards the prince. She wanted to call him Caspian, finding the name very interesting – but, knowing the formalities were important thing, she would keep it as such.

He collected her hand once again, pressing his lips tenderly against the back of her right hand, showing his smile once more.

"Goodnight, Tiff." he said, before standing up and walking out of the room.

Her face felt flush, and her eyes could not leave that door. She wanted to such Prince, but knew otherwise. Taking off her glasses, she slowly reached towards the table next to her, placing her glasses neatly there. She picked up the cup, took two sips, and letting sleep consume. Her dreams were wonderful, and hopefully this one – she didn't have to wake up.


	5. Make it shine

AN: Thank you, to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite this story. I'm so sorry about such a late update, but I have two chapters written, so I'm going to post one this week, and one next week. Okies? And, I want to say that I was in a writer's block, but school just started as well, so I'm kind of busy in that department as well. Sorry again for the late update.

The inspirations for this chapter were different songs, ranging from Adele to Taylor Swift to Demi Lovato to Marc Anthony – get my drift. The one song I thought really fit this moment though, was Taylor Swift – Love Story. I like the lyrics, and I think this song will represent these two lovely characters, as well as certain situations that will happen. If you never heard it, I recommend it. And if you would like, listen to it as well – while reading this chapter.

And, to clarify everything, this is set during Prince Caspian, just a month or two before the Pevensies and when things get bad. As far as age, Caspian and Peter are both twenty-one, Tiffany is nineteen, turning twenty during this, Susan is nineteen, Edmund is seventeen, and Lucy is fifteen. I wanted to make a bit older to go along with the story.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited. It means the world to me, and for that I want to thank you a million times over.

Onto the story!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_3 days later…._

Opening her eyes slowly, she laid still, letting her eyes adjust to the light filtering within the room. She didn't feel any pain, but she didn't dismiss that just yet. Her eyes began to look around, until she realized she doesn't have her glasses on. Pushing herself up with her elbows slowly, she sat up, and moved her right hand towards the table to the right. Feeling her glasses, she grabbed them and placed them on the bridge of her nose, before she pushed them up slowly. Everything came into light, and it was much clearer. She noticed the sun was out, making the room look twice as big, when she lasted remembered it. Sighing, she began to squirm a bit from laying the same position.

"Milady, I wouldn't do that if I were you. It took a lot of time to bandage your foot, and to not wake you."

She shrieked, and pulled the covers over her head, unsure the voice she heard was actually there. She waited for a minute, until she slowly pulled the covers down, and noticed an elderly woman staring at her. The woman chuckled softly, before smiling towards her. The woman was towards the fireplace, holding a tray with food and a drink.

"I'm sorry, for frighting you, my dear." Said the woman, before walking slowly towards her.

Tiffany didn't know what to do, but to stare at the woman, with much confusion unsure what was to happen. But, the kindness was shining through her eyes, as well as her smile.

"No, it's quite alright. I just didn't expect anyone to be here, when I woke up. That's all. "She said, as she looked at the woman, and smiled softly towards her.

The woman was close enough to her, before she positioned herself once again. The tender woman placed the tray in front of her. She didn't know what to expect, but as soon as her eyes hit the food, her stomach grumbled loudly. She blushed with embarrassment, but soon broke into a smile.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought." She said, looking towards the tender woman.

"Well, then – eat up. Your Majesty would like to see you later, but he wanted you to be well rested and nourished." Said the tender woman, a gentle smile placed on her lips, before she stepped away.

Tiffany didn't know what to think, but she slowly picked up the food that was presented in a wood bowl, with a spoon with some type of soup within the bowl, with a piece of bread, and some type of treat, with a cup of that tea, no less. The tender woman began to walk away, going around the bed and going towards the table to her left, and closer to the door.

"Wait, May I ask what your name is?" she said, her tone soft.

"Milady, my name is Julie. I was appointed by his Majesty, to come and tend you. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." Julie said, with a smile.

Julie was kind, tender hearted and very polite. She had the motherly personality to her, and she liked that very much. She was finally able to look at Julie, and took in her appearance. She was in her late thirties, early forties; had crinkles around her eyes when she smiled, her complexion was an olive shade; her hair was a black, with some white here and there. Julie looked so comforting, and that is what Tiffany liked most about Julie.

"Please Julie, call me Tiffany, or Tiff. I am no one important." She explained to Julie.

Tiffany looked down at the tray, and began to eat slowly, and surely – trying to make the food last as much as possible. As she began to eat, she was lost within her own thoughts, ignoring the outside world. _I wonder what or how things are going to play out now? Will I ever return home?_

"Milady Tiffany, you are a guest here, brought by his Majesty, so for right now, you are important – per say." Julie said, interrupting Tiffany's thoughts.

Tiffany looked thoughtful at Julie, before swallowing some of the bread in her mouth.

"But, he found me in the woods, me running from him, unsure where I was, and I ended up here." She said, looking down at her food.

She grabbed her cup and sipped her tea. When once again her thoughts came to play with her mind, and string her little heart along with it. _Why was I here? Did I die back at home? What if I'm in a coma and this is just a dream within a dream? But, then how do you explain Aslan and everything else that has been happening? This is too much… _She sighed softly, before she closed her eyes, and something struck her. She snapped her eyes opened and looked at Julie, with a confused look.

"How long have I been asleep, Julie?" she asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"Well Milady, you have been asleep for three, almost four days. " Julie said, with concerned laced in her voice.

"WHAT?! Was I drugged?! Oh dear God. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew the guys at school had something to do with this! I'm going to kick the living crap out of them! Wait until I get better! Tu vas a ver!" she said loudly, her face tomato red, from yelling.

She was slightly fuming, and her mouth began to move without her realizing it, and her heart was beating at such a fast pace. The Hispanic in her came out, and she wanted to tell someone off. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings, and looked towards Julie. She looked like a deer on head lights, because she was completely stiff, and unsure what to even say.

"Julie, I am so sorry. And um, I'm sorry for the unlady like language." she said, apologizing to Julie.

Tiffany really must control her slight temper sometimes, and this should have been one of those times. She sighed again, before she realized the reason she slept so long was because of her injury –not because of anything else. She felt so ashamed for blowing up on Julie like that. It was not Julie's fault. She was thinking of how to put her momentary lapse of being upset, into words.

"Milady, it's quite alright. I just did not expect such an outburst. But, it's quite understandable. I would have a slight fit as well, if I had slept for so long." Julie said, with a kind smile on her lips.

She felt so helpless right now, not knowing what to do. She couldn't even stand to shower, or stand period. She sighed once again for the billionth time that hour, her thoughts getting the best of her. She didn't know what else to do, but let her thoughts consume her being, until she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, she saw Caspian standing by the door, with a smile placed on his lips. She didn't know what to do, but smile back. Her cheeks began hot, and they were probably a light tint of pink already. _Wait, if he heard her rant? Oh dear god… He must think I'm such a freaking priss… That's it. Just bury within this bed, and never let me leave this room. Hide me away…I'm being overly dramatic once again. Damnit all to hell… _Once again, her thoughts took over – plotting small bombs of embarrassment along the way. Her voice was nowhere to be found, until she cleared her voice, trying to find her voice under his gaze.

"Please, come in. "she said softly, with a small smile placed on her lips.

"I see you have met Julie, and you have eaten. How are you feeling?" he said, coming into the room, looking intensely at her.

Tiffany didn't know what to do, but just keep his gaze. He had something about him that was hard to not look at him, and melt. He was something you see the in the movies, but then again, that's why it's called a movie. She shook her head for a moment, recovering a moment, before answering.

"Yes, she is has been oh so lovely, and the food was wonderful. Thank you for asking." She said, smiling brighter towards him.

It's weird when someone you hardly know is actually concerned for your well-being. She wanted to thank him for many times, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. As if Julie could read minds, her voice broke the slight silence between the two.

"Your Majesty, Milady, I will give you two some privacy. I will be back in a bit Milady to help you." Julie said, as she went to collect the tray, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tiffany didn't know what to say or even start to say – as she looked back down. What are you suppose to say to someone that has saved your life, is of royal blood, has been kind to you, and taken care of you? She sighed softly, already feeling the pain coming back. She wished she still had the cup of tea near her.

"Cas-"

"Tif-"

They both laughed at eachother, for both of them wanted to speak. This had made the pain go away, knowing that her mind wasn't in the pain – but for the moment being. He motioned her to begin and smiled softly at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you – a hundred times. You have been nothing but nice to me. And for that, I am forever grateful." She said, a smile placed on her lips.

Caspian just smiled towards her, and walked closer to her, grabbing the chair that was to the right, next to the small table. He pulled the chair closer to her, to have somewhat of a private conversation – as if he was afraid someone else might hear this.

"You have no need to thank me. But, I do have a question," he paused, for a moment, as if the question would plague his demise.

"How did you come here? Your clothing is nothing we have seen before, or your appearance for that matter." He asked, with a hint of wonder in his voice.

Tiffany just stared at him for a minute, before looking down. She didn't even know how she got there, and he was expecting something. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her beating heat, as it raced in her chest. Being this close to him is one distraction, but also, she knew she couldn't tell the complete truth.

"Honestly, I do not even know. I was running in the woods, behind my home, when I felt someone or something behind me, and I started to run. I fell and the next thing I know, I'm being chased by someone on a horse." She said, being honest with him, teasing him slightly at the same time.

She really didn't know how she got there, but she did have a dream with Aslan. But, what if that within itself was just her just trying to cope with everything and none of that was real. Sighing again, she didn't know what to do anymore. She was losing her mind slowly, and being in a bed for God knows how long, she already freaking out. He chuckled softly towards her answer, knowing the last bit made him smile even more – making even more handsome than the night when she first met him. She just smiled, and knew that she liked his smile ever so much. But, she thought he was very handsome, but knowing well, someone like him, always had a girl. So, she kept her thoughts, in her mind, with a lock and key, which only she can open.

"I'm sorry that someone chased you on a horse," he said, chuckling softly.

"But, I'm happy that you're safe – even if you don't know how you got here. You will be up soon enough, do not stress, my friend." He said, with sincerity in his voice.

She nodded, and smiled once again to him. He was a true gentleman, and she couldn't help her light heart to beat so rapidly in her chest, as if it was going to burst in any given time. She was thankful that someone was being kind to her, regardless of the situation.

"Yes, of course. But, I just need to be able-bodied. I hate having to rely on others." She said, looking down, somewhat frustrated to having this happen to her – once again.

"You or I can't control the fact that you broke your leg. It could have happened to anyone. Please, do not blame yourself, or think of yourself as a burden." He said, looking at her thoughtfully.

Something was bothering her, and she wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer – to her question. Sighing softly, she shook her head from the thoughts that continue to bother her greatly. But, she knew she needed to ask, and was going for the plunge.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, unsure what to even think at this point.

She was just so nervous of the answer, but knew maybe, just maybe, he would be honest with her. She was utterly confused, and acting like such a Mary-sue right now. A smirk was placed on her lips, from her own joke, but went stoic when she remembered her question. She was about to say something, when his voice snapped her back in reality.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You were alone in the woods, and needed to be rescued. Not to sound like a tale of the sorts, but you were my princess, which needed to be saved. And I was most happy, to see that you are doing better." He said, with a gentle smile on his lips.

This made her happy, but also more intrigued about this man. He was nice not only to her, but to those around him – from what she saw with Julie. He had a smile on his lips constantly, but something about him really warmed her heart. But honestly, her heart was just telling her the comfort he was giving her was very welcomed. She still didn't look up, until she heard him once again.

"You know, for someone being new here, you sure left an impression on Julie." He said, as he chuckled softly.

Her head snapped up to him, and made her cheeks glow a light pink, knowing what he was talking about. She sighed, but something in her made her laugh softly. She felt bad for doing that, but she was surprised.

"Sorry. I mean, I was surprised, and I thought this was a joke, somehow." She said, trying to explain her small outburst.

She didn't know what to think, but have a small smile place on her lips. She looked at thoughtfully now, looking at his features and noticing certain things –she noticed bags under his eyes, how he seemed to look exhausted, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. _Why would make him seem so tired, and not sleep?_ She was concerned, but then realizes something that someone told her. _You are always overly concern. Just stop it, and you should be fine. No one wants a mom, and you're not mine._ She sighed softly, and shook her head, making her eyes drop once again. Her thoughts were slowly becoming the enemy at the moment. Wouldn't she like to kick some sense into her thoughts, or just plain kick someone's ass. She looked up slowly, and noticed him staring at her. Her cheeks once again turned a light pink, and a small placed on her lips. He began to stand, and put the chair back to its original stance. He stood close to her, just to the right of her, with a light smile on his lips.

"Well, it was lovely to talk to you, but I must get back to my studies. I hope to see you up and again, Milady." He said, picking up her hand, and kissing the back of it.

"Until next time, Your Majesty." She said, with the tint of pink still on her round cheeks.

As he placed her hand back down, he held it for a moment longer, before he smiled towards her, and left the room without a second glance. She just stared at the door, until she saw a familiar figure come into view, with a knowing smile.

"Let's get you washed up, before your cheeks decide to turn a different shade of pink."

Tiffany began to laugh, and nodded. But, her thoughts got the best of her, and one of them made her cheeks hurt from smiling.

_Finally happy for once, and it's not because of his smile. Well, maybe._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thank you for reading, and still being with me! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. For some reason this chapter was the hardest, but I already have a couple of chapters written. And, I'm posting this on my birthday. I feel very accomplished on this day. Thank you once again for reading! x3


	6. The old shall return

Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, or favorited/alerted this story – you guys are amazing! This chapter was kind of hard to write, because I wanted to fast forward and get the ball rolling from there, but then again, I want you guys to see how the relationship will grow between Caspian and Tiffany. I will have this chapter, only dedicated to their relationship, amongst other things. ;]

Two songs made me think of these two – We'll be a dream -We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato, and If I die young – The Band Perry.

Enjoy!

And, HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2012 && 2013 bring your happiness, and much more!

P.S This chapter and story update is long overdue. I am sorry for those who have been waiting close to a year and more. I owe you guys a huge apology. But, I am back now. And I am going to finish this story. Please keep reading. It's going to get good.

x3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Four days later….. _

_Do you remember the nights, we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours, at anything…_

Laughter could be heard from outside her room. She was holding her stomach, her eyes watering, and her heart was beating with such joy. She hasn't laughed like this for so long, but he laughed along with her. They were sharing some funny stories about their past, or what they thought was funny. Sometimes, they would just be so serious, before just breaking out into joyous laughing.

"A-And then, he fell right onto the pie! Face first!" she said, trying to tell her story.

She was laughing so hard, she completely forgot the story, and just began to remember. It put a smile on her face, but slowly and surely, her laughter calmed down. Her face flushed, her cheeks hurting, as well as her stomach. She looked over at him, and saw a smile placed on his lips, that lit up his entire face, but his face also a bit of color. His laughter began to slow down, and now was a slight chuckle, but that smile was more prominent. Her cheeks were hurting even more, as she began to smile even wider.

"I'm glad you came and spent some time with me." she said, still looking at him, her face turning an even deeper red.

"Well, of course. It's been days, possibly weeks since we had some time to ourselves." he said, giving her a soft smile.

A comfortable silence fell between them, and it felt nice. No words needed to be shared, but the eye contact was making Tiffany squirm slightly. She looked down for only a moment, unsure what to do. So lost in thought, she nearly jumped out of her skin, when she felt his hand on top of hers. She looked up, and saw he moved slightly closer to her. She was sitting, but one of her legs were crossed, one was dangling, the one that was broken – one hand placed on the bed, keeping her steady, and one hand placed on her lap. He moved from his position from lying down, stomach first, to sitting up, one leg down, and one crossed.

"Why must you always look down?" he asked, with such curiosity laced through his voice, as he removed his hand away from hers.

She was stunned, speechless rather. No one ever asked her that before, because she was always that shy girl, that would just look down, and be unnoticed by all. She never had someone, who actually wanted to know why. His eyes were searching hers, as if he was looking for an answer, but she searched his eyes, wanting to know, something, anything – to ease her breaking heart. She closed her eyes, sighed softly, and shook her head. She wished with all her might that her leg wasn't broken, so she would walk to the balcony, and get some fresh air, before answering him. He was patiently waiting for her reply. It seemed that hours had passed, when it only had been minutes.

"Honestly," she began with another sigh escaping her lips.

"It's a defense mechanism. When I feel unsure about situations, I just look down, and let the moment pass. Sometimes, I don't want people to know my real thoughts. Plus, growing up, it's one of the most normal things, to look down and speak. People would just think you're this shy girl, and didn't want to get notice – which is true. I don't like attention, nor do I like it when people bring me in the middle of things that I have no part of."

"So, the reason you look down, is because you're unsure?"

"Exactly."

"Well…that is strange. Usually, you want to face your enemy, head held high, regardless of the situation at hand."

"True, my mother told me that a lot, but I don't think a lot of people are brave. I think some point or another were cowards, to a point. We would run away from this scary part of our lives, then live it – knowing the outcome can be bad." She said, turning away from him, and looking down once again.

"But what do I know?" she said, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she finally looked up. His face was indescribable, but yet, it was. He was in such deep thought, which made her worry. But then again, she already knew once her leg was better, she was going to leave. Strange to think this, but that is Tiffany for you. Running, and never staying in one spot.

It was getting dark, and silence was the only thing you can hear. She slowly got to her side, and was on her arm, looking at Caspian. He still hasn't moved his position, only his eyebrows, eyes, and lips. As if what she said struck some sort of chord within him. Soon, her eyes began to close, and sleep became of her.

_Few hours later… _

She heard screaming coming from the castle, and that jumped her out of sleep. She began to look around, and saw Caspian has left. She felt small, and felt her heart race very quickly. _Something isn't right…something isn't right. _She slowly got out of bed, and walked what she could, before the pain became too much, and began to hop on one foot. She was about to get Caspian, when he came busting in, with an older gentlemen.

"We must go, now!" he yelled at her. She was confused, but he lowered himself, and turned around. He gave her a nod, and she jumped on his back, and he began to race. Caspian ran down the secret stair case behind her small closet, and she held on to dear life. Once they were outside, he helped her on the horse, and he hoped on as well.

"Professor, I don't understand." said Caspian.

"You must make for the woods." said The Professor.

"The woods?" said Caspian, with a concern look on his face.

"They won't follow you there." said, The Professor. He reached into his coat, and gave it to Caspian. Caspian took it from him, held it for a moment and put it on his belt.

"It has taken me many years to find this. Don't use it, except for your greatest need." said, The Professor.

"Will I ever see you again?" Said Caspian, with a look of pain written on his face.

"I dearly hope so my Prince. Take care of this girl. She holds the key to the Kings and Queens of the old, and the new. Keep her safe, and never let her leave your sight. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." The Professor said, with much haste.

All of a sudden, horses and men yelling can be heard. She squeezed Caspian around the stomach, and he was off. He ran out of the barnyard with his horse, and men were trying to stop us with their swords, arrows and much more. He grabbed a spear, and threw it in one of the fire holes, making it flame up rapidly. As he continued to ride, I turned around, only for a second, and fireworks were being thrown in the air. My heart began to race, knowing something evil was about to happen.

As we rode in the street, the horse went back, and I almost fell off, if Caspian didn't steady the horse properly. That's when he turned around himself, and saw the fireworks, but heard it as well.

"A son! A son! Lord Miraz has a son!" we heard from the distance.

The look on his face was terror, and shocked to say the least. That's when we saw the men and their black horses come charging out of the gates and heading our way. We made haste to the forest like the Professor said, but my heart knew this was going to be the end of us…or even myself. As we made it into the forest, not all of the horsemen entered. Some were frighten by this forest. _Why would you be afraid of the forest?_ But somehow, they managed to get over their fears, and entered with us as well. We continued to ride, not giving up on the chase. I don't remember much, because my eyes were closed most of the time, but I knew we went into water, we kept on riding and the next thing I know…I fall off the horse along the way, hitting my leg. I scream out in pain, and soon my vision was blurred, not before I saw Caspian being dragged away from me. The last thing I heard was a horn being blown…and her world went black.


	7. They have reuturned

As the solider dismembered the scuffle between Peter, Edmund and the other boys, Peter went to collect his things, while Susan and Lucy went out with the crowd. Getting together back on the platform, there things were by each other. Susan was on the far right, Lucy sat next to Peter, and Edmund on the far left.

"You're welcome." Said Edmund, glancing at Peter.

"I had it sorted." Peter said, as he stood up, and looked at his siblings.

"What was it this time?" asked Susan, with her voice exasperated by the number of fights Peter has been in.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy, her face scrunched up by this simple answer.

"No. After they bumped me, they try me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really? Is it that hard to walk away?" asked Susan, looking away from her brother.

Peter exasperated himself, went into an outburst.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?" he asked, looking at his siblings for answers.

Edmund scoffed.

"We are kids."

"Well, I wasn't always." He said, throwing his hands up and looking back down.

Susan and Edmund stole a glance at each other, as Lucy just watched her older brother continue to talk about going back to Narnia.

"It's been a year." Peter said, walking back towards the group and sitting back down.

"How long does he expect us to wait." He continued.

He looked at Lucy, as if she knew the answer, but before she could say anything, Susan spoke once again.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use to be pretending any different. " she said, in her smart voice – trying to convince the others, and herself about returning to Narnia.

Lucy tries to console her brother, by rubbing his arm up and down, and smiling softly towards him. Edmund looked down, and waited for something to be said, but when there just a moment of silence, he went into his thoughts, and tuned everyone out for a quick second. Susan turned around for a moment, and saw the kid from earlier.

"Oh no."

She freaked out, panicked and turned around to the group.

"Pretend you're talking to me."

Peter and Lucy looked at her quickly, and Edmund with a confused looked answered his sister.

"But, we are talking to you."

All of a sudden, Lucy jumped up from her seat.

"OW!"

"Quiet Lu."

"Something pinched me!

"Hey! Stop touching me!" Edmund yelled towards Peter.

"I'm not touching you!" Peter yelled back.

"Can we just- What is that?" Susan said, jumping from her seat as well.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said, as the train passed by with quick speed, making papers fly, tiles break off.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan said quickly, grabbing hold of Peter and Lucy hands.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Yelled Edmund.

"Just do it!" Peter yelled.

As they held hands, everything around them began to fall apart even more. The chandeliers of the lights began to move, and shatter, tiles were being broken off, and the train track which they were all looking out blew out. And they all began to look at the scene in front of them. It went from a train station, to a beach, slowly fading in and out. Soon their facial expressions changed from concern, to shock to amazement, when the train finally whirled passed them. They let go of each other's hands, and walked out of the cave. Walking out, they saw a gorgeous beach, with the water clear as day, sand untouched, the water kissing the sand softly, the sun high in the sky…they were back. The Kings and Queens of old are back in Narnia.


	8. Finding things out

Waking up to warmth, voices and Caspian voice, Tiffany woke up. She groaned softly, and sat up quickly. She looked around for a moment, and saw things fuzzy. _My glasses…where are they?_ She began to panic, until she saw them to her right. Placing them on the bridge of her nose, she looked around once more, with more clarity. _This is such a beautiful house…inside of a tree, I suppose… _Slowly getting up, she put pressure on both legs, and hobbled her way to where the commotion was coming from. Slowly making her way downstairs, she saw Caspian and a dwarf about to spar, she made haste to them.

"Don't!" she yelled, trying to hold her balance.

They began to fight, and she tried to come between them, until she saw the badger began to yell at them both.

"No! Stop!" cried out the badger.

"I told you we should've killed them when we had a chance!" said the dwarf, staring angrily at Caspian.

"You know why we can't!" yelled the badger.

"If we are taking a vote, I'm with him." said Caspian, pointing towards the badger.

"But we can't let them go!" yelled the dwarf, pushing Caspian towards the stairs.

Tiffany watched this unfold, no one paying mind to her, or how she has been watching the scene in front of her. The dwarf still continued to fight with Caspian, making him fall to the bottom of the stairs, both pointing their swords at each other. Tiffany didn't know what to do, but watch. Her heart raced, unsure what is about to happen.

"They've seen us!" yelled the dwarf, pointing his sword to Caspian.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again!" yelled the badger, towards the dwarf.

The dwarf looked at the badger, and then glanced down for a moment, before glancing up towards Tiffany and Caspian. He looked at Tiffany with wide eyes, and looked back down.

"And you," said the badger.

"Look what you made me do." he said, picking up the food that was dropped on the floor.

"Spent half the morning working on that soup." said the badger, turning away from them.

Caspian looked at the dwarf, and the badger, before his face scrunched up into confusion.

"W-What are you?" he asked, to the both of them.

"You know, it's funny that you asked that, you think more people would know a badger when they saw one." he said, walking back into the kitchen.

"No, no, I mean," Caspian paused for a moment, and looked between the dwarf and the badger.

"You're Narniaians. You suppose to be extinct." he stated, looking directly at the dwarf.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said, with a scoff, turning away from the duo.

The badger came back, with plates of food, and setting it on the table. Caspian still sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the scene in front of him, with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"Here you go. Still hot." said the badger, with two bowls of hot soup in the tray. He looked towards Caspian's way, and noticing Tiffany. He was about to speak, with Nikabrik spoke.

"Since when are we a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" asked Nikabrik, towards the badger.

The dwarf and the badger exchanged looks for a moment, before turning around to the sound of Caspian's voice.

"I am no solider." he stated, before standing up proudly.

"I am Prince Caspian, the tenth."

"What are you doing here?" asked Nikabrik, staring at Caspian.

"Running away." Said Caspian, as he moved away from the stairs. He walked over to the fire place, where he got the sword to fight Nikabrik earlier, and placed it back. Tiffany slowly came down the stairs, making sure not to disturb the moment. She sat the bottom of the stairs, and heard Caspian speak.

"My Uncle always wanted my throne. I suppose I only lived this long, because he didn't have an heir of his own." Caspian said, looking hurt.

Tiffany didn't know what to say to this. She never thought someone could be that evil, vial, amongst other words – to someone who did not deserve such treatment. She sighed, and looked down.

"That changes things." said the badger.

"Yea, atleast we don't have to kill you ourseleves." said Nikabrik, turning back around towards the food, with a scoff.

Caspian standing there for a moment, until Nikabrik finally said something towards Tiffany.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, pointing towards her.

Tiffany about to answer Nikabrik, Caspian answered, before turning around and looking at her.

"Her name is Tiffany." he said, with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? How's your leg?" he said, kneeling down to her level.

He began to look at her leg, and it was still broken, but not as bad as before. Maybe the small bed she was laying on did her some good.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit sore. Don't worry about my leg. It's still broken." she said, with a light sigh. Looking at the two in front of her, she smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you, Nikabrik. And may I ask your name, kind badger?" she asked, with a smile placed on her lips.

Before anything else was said, Caspian looked up and back towards the two in front of them.

"Your right." He said, before he dashed to collect his things.

He quickly began to put on his armor, before he stopped momentarily.

"Where you going?" asked the badger, confused about the behavior.

"My Uncle won't stop until I am dead." Caspian said, as he hastily put on his armor.

"But you can't leave, you're meant to save us."

Caspian picked up his sword, before turning around and staring at the badger.

"Don't you know what this is?" he said, picking up the horn and holding it up. It was shaped as a lion, covered in white, with a small string attached. It was beautifully done, and Tiffany stared at it. It reminded her of the stories her mother would tell her. About the horn that will bring good to stop evil.

"So, what do we do now? I can't walk much, but you can't keep carrying me. So…" Tiffany said, breaking the silence.

Caspian looked at her for the first time, his eyes lost and his mind was going. Tiffany looked back towards the badger and Nikabrik. Both of them were staring as well. That's when the badger spoke.

"You remind me of someone who was here, fighting alongside us." he said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"My name is Trufflehunter, my dear. I don't know what it is about you, but you remind me of an old friend, that I have not seen since the war." he stated, coming closer to her.

She has a small pendant around her neck that her mother gave her, before she passed on. She has never taken it off, nor is about to. It keeps her calm and she remembers the good times with her mother. Inside of the pendant is a picture of her and her mother, when she was only a baby. The only picture she is able to remember, besides the stories her mother told her.

Whenever she became nervous, she held it and closed her eyes looking down, wanting nothing bad to happen. The badger stopped in front of her. She didn't want to bring any harm to her, or Caspian. She heard Caspian suck in a breath, but before anything was said, the badger spoke.

"My dear, I do not wish to harm." he said, in tender voice.

He placed a finger under her chin, so their eyes can meet.

"My dear, you are simply lovely. No needs to be frighten. I am only going to look at your leg, and see what I can do to help." he said, with a smile.

She nodded, and smiled as well. She didn't know her eyes were watering, and tears began to cascade her cheeks. She was easily frighten, and easily emotional as well. Wiping her face, Trufflehunter began to walk away, talking to himself about things he can do and what not, to help her be more able bodied. Nikabrik just stared at her, which made her skin crawl.

"You do look familiar. Are you sure you are not from Narnia?" he asked, with a serious face.

"No. This is the first time I am here, but I have heard stories." she stated, before slowly getting up. She hobbled to the small table, and sat down on the floor, taking one of the soup bowls in it. She picked up a spoon, and began to eat. Looking up, she saw Caspian still lost in his thoughts, but looking at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked, still blushing.

"Yes, of course." he said, and came around and began to eat his food.

As they ate in silence, Nikabrik was scoffing and making a lot of noises on the other end of the table. Trufflehunter came back, and saw the two bowls done, and placed back on the tray.

"Was the soup good?" he asked, with a slight smile.

"It was amazing. Thank you." she said, looking up at the badger.

"Now my dear, this is going to sting a bit, but it will help with the pain, and help keep your leg from getting worse. May you sit by the fireplace, with both legs out?" he asked, as he brought all his items to the front of the fireplace.

"Of course, Trufflehunter." she said, with a smile.

She slowly made her way to the fire place, and put out her legs straight. He began to put things on the top of her broken leg. It began to sting and burn, but she bit her lips, and looked down. He began to wrap it up, and soon it began to get extremely hot, then a nice cool. It helped, and made her leg a bit more mobile for her to walk.

"Thank you!" she said, reaching over to the badger, and giving him a hug.

Caspian came to her side, and helped her on her feet. Looking up and he looking down, for a brief second, their lips were centimeters away. He cleared his throat, and helped her walk to the door.

"Thank you for everything, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. We shall meet again." she said, to the two and began to walk out with Caspian.

Caspian looked at the girl to his left, and soon they began to walk. The wrap that Trufflehunter did, soon began to unravel, and Tiffany took it off. She began to walk, and soon she was limping a bit more then usual.

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" he asked, concerned for her leg.

"No. No. I'm okay. It hurts, but I'm okay." she said, with a smile.

They kept on walking, until Caspian heard it once more. He let go of Tiffany for a moment.

"I can hear you." he said, turning around towards the trees.

Tiffany heard them as well, but thought it may be the rustle of the trees, but sure enough, it was Nikabrik and Trufflehunter.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." said Trufflehunter, walking out behind the tree, with Nikabrik.

Caspian grabbed Tiffany, and slowly began to walk away from Trufflehunter and Nikabrik.

"Fine. Go then. See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter yelled towards Caspian.

"Maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minators." said Nikabrik, coming closer to Caspian.

"Minators? There real?" asked Caspian, with a surprised look on his face. He grabbed Tiffany, and began to walk at a slower rate, which was helpful to her, since her leg was killing her. As they walked, she mind her business to a point, but still listened on the conversation at it.

"And very bad tempered." said Trufflehunter, as he walked beside them.

"Not to mention, big." said Nikabrik, looking at Caspian.

"Huge!" said Trufflehunter, extending his arms out, demonstrating their height.

As they walked, Tiffany looked around. These forests looked familiar to her, but it could be the fact of the dreams she has. Everything around her looks familiar. It feels like she has been here, like her dreams weren't dreams, but actual places she has visited before. Sighing softly to herself, she began to wonder. _Is this also a dream? I mean, I could be in a really bad freak accident, and my leg can be broken in real life, and it transpired into my dream…possible._

"What about centaurs? Do they exist?" asked Caspian, making her come back to the world and people in front of her.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. There is no telling, what the others will do." said Trufflehunter, pointing his finger.

Tiffany kept on moving, but stop for a moment, when Caspian didn't move. She peered at him, but his eyes looking at the ground, and towards the people in front of him.

"What about Aslan?" he asked, looking straight at the pair.

Tiffany's heart began to race at the name, but both Trufflehunter, and Nikabrik turned around, looked at each other and stared at him. _How did he know about Aslan? Does everyone know about him? Or is just the people that believe in him? _

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Nikabrik, holding his sword tightly.

"Stories." Caspian answered, as if nothing. Like they were suppose to know.

"Wait a minute," asked Trufflehunter.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" asked Trufflehunter, in amazement.

Caspian let go of Tiffany, before his face went hard. She didn't know what to do or even say at this point. Caspian never really spoke about his father, or they really didn't talk much about their past, or even their families. She was kind of just there, to be honest. Not really prominent, but she is trying. At least, in her mind she is.

"No my professor…" Caspian said, trailing off.

"Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Caspian said, before he stormed off. Trufflehunter came to Tiffany's aid, and began to help her walk a bit. Holding her as much as he could, before she wobbled a bit, before regaining her balance. She smiled down at the badger, and nodded. They walked a few steps, still in complete and utter silence. Trufflehunter began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" asked Nikabrik, concerned.

"Human." said Trufflehunter, before Caspian turned around.

"Them?" Nikabrik said, point towards Tiffany, and Caspian.

"No. Them!" he said, before they all turned around towards the soldiers approaching on them quickly. Caspian not knowing what to do, stood frozen, while Tiffany began to move and run, rather hobble her way away from danger.

"THERE THEY ARE!" yelled one of the soldiers, to the rest of his unit.

Caspian turned to see Tiffany, and turned around to kneel.

"Come on! Jump!" he yelled, as Trufflehunter and Nikabrik began to run.

She made her way towards Caspian and jump on him. He held on her legs and they began to run, dodging the arrows that were being fired at them. Each arrow was missing them, hitting the trees as they passed. As they continued to run, an arrow struck Trufflehunter.

"Ow!" he yelled out in pain, looking towards the group.

Caspian turned around, and looked towards Trufflehunter. He was hurt, and wasn't able to move. Tiffany tapped him and she slid down his back to the ground. She began to regain her balance, before she turned around and saw Nikabrik heading towards his friend.

"Oh no." he said, heading to Trufflehunter.

"I'll go. Help Tiffany." said Caspian, making his way towards Trufflehunter.

Nikabrik took Tiffany's hand, and began to run away, while Caspian grabbed Trufflehunter, and began to run with them. All of a sudden, the soldiers began to drop like flies. Something or someone was in the brush, taking them down one by one. Leaving no mercy, but fear within in the soldiers. They still began to run, until Caspian stopped, with Trufflehunter on his shoulder. Nikabrik stopped by a tree, so Tiffany lean against, while he hurried towards Caspian, to take Trufflehunter. He walked back slowly, to be close to Tiffany, and gripped his sword.

"Get him out of here." Caspian said, handing Trufflehunter to Nikabrik.

Caspian turned around, and unsheathed his sword, as he saw a solider begin to cut the brush and weeds with his sword. The solider cried out, but Caspian was just as confused. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew is something was destroying the soldiers, as if they were child's play. Sure enough, a mouse came barreling out of the brush, knocking over Caspian. He grabbed his sword from his hilt with his tail and pointed it at Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." said the mouse, with a stare that would kill.

Caspian just stared at his opponent, unsure what to do next.

"You are a mouse." he stated, looking at his foe.

"I was hoping for something a bit more original." stated the mouse, still holding his sword close to Caspian's face.

"Pick up your sword." said the mouse, waving his own sword around, but pointing towards Caspian sword to the left of him.

Caspian looked and then back at the mouse, unsure.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I would live longer, if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble Mouse."

"I did say I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I would let you live!" yelled the mouse, pointing the sword even closer to Caspian now.

Tiffany felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do or anything. She just watched the scene unfold, just like Trufflehunter and Nikabrik.

"Reepicheep!" yelled Trufflehunter, with an authority manner.

Tiffany let out a breath; she didn't know she was holding_. Thank you! _

"Stay your blade!" yelled Trufflehunter towards the mouse.

"Trufflehunter?! I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!" said the mouse, angry towards the badger.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." said Nikabrik, before Tiffany hit him towards the shoulder. He looked up at Tiffany, and scoffed, before looking back down towards the scene.

"He was the one that blew the horn!" said Trufflehunter, out of breath because of the injury.

Caspian turned quickly between the exchange, as well as Reepicheep. He was confused just like everyone else.

"What?" Reepicheep said quietly, unsure.

"Then let him bring it forward." said a deep voice.

Tiffany turned around, and saw a group of centaurs, near her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Actual centaurs! Her feet began to give and she slowly slump to the floor, but without a thud. An arm was keeping her up. Looking up, she saw one of the centaurs was holding her up. He nodded and she nodded. With one quick motion, she was riding on his back. She didn't know what to say, but it felt wonderful to be off her feet.

"This is the reason why we have gathered." said the head centaur, looking at the group and at Tiffany.

As they walked away, she felt a bit more at peace. Like something connected with her, while she was riding this centaur. Like it was something she was use to, but she couldn't shake it. As they rode, she began to look around and the forest began to change. Day turned into night, and soon they were at a camp site. She looked around and saw other mythical creatures, people back home would freak out. More centaurs, minators (from her gathering, and the only other larger beast there), wild cats, dwarfs, animals that can speak, just everything.

"Are you okay, milady?" asked the centaur, when they reached the site.

"Oh, yes. I am fine. Thank you for the ride. It was wonderful." she said, as she was slowly brought back to the ground. She smile towards the centaur, and he began to look at her.

"Your leg is broken?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"We have people here, who can heal you and help you."

"Really? Would you be so kind to take me to them?"

"Of course, milady."

He picked her back up and took her to the small little tent for those that were injured. Trufflehunter was there, getting his wound examined. As she was set on one of the bed, a small fox, with a small pouch of items came towards her. The fox looked at her leg, then towards her.

"Well, my dear, you did a number on your leg. But, I think I have something to relax it and help you walk better." said the fox, in the most lovely and tender voices.

"Yes ma'am." said Tiffany, with a smile.

Soon, whatever that was being put on her leg, and the perfumes of the medicines made her sleepy. Her eyes began to droop slowly, but she heard voices, very distant though.

"Will she be able to walk?"

"Yes, but give her time. She has a few scars I see."

"Yes well, I just know about her leg. Where are her scars?"

"Around her arms, wrist and one towards thigh. Did she fall recently?"

"Yes. I found her in the woods, and that's how she broke her leg."

"Poor thing. First her mother, now this…"

The last sentence made her heart jump, but her body gave in. Finally gave in to the pain, the healing and her exhaustion. She was finally able to get some rest, but her mind wondered…

How does the fox know about my mother? Or rather, why does everyone look at me and begin to question my presence here?


	9. Gathering the army

So, to start off, I owe you guys a HUGE apology. A lot has happened, and school got more intense. But I will give you guys a lot of love and chapters to hold you guys over. So one update a week, for about two or three weeks? Sound fair. And they are pretty longish, so it gives you something to read, on a fall night. ;D So, without further waiting, I present new chapters and love.

Thank you for still wanting more and still continuing to read this story. Love you all so much.

Waking up slowly, her eyes slowly begin to adjust to the darkest. Nothing was heard, but yelling and screaming from outside. Her head began to pound because of such noise. Slowly rising from her bed, she put her hand to her head and slowly slid to the edge. She looked around, still adjusting. Looking to her right, she was looking for her glasses. She didn't see them, but she looked to her left and was at the foot of the bed. Grabbing them, she placed them on the bridge of her nose and everything was much clearer. Looking around, she saw the warm glow of the torches, how there were animals there for their wounds, Trufflehunter still sleeping and the nurse walking around. It was the same Fox from before.

"Well, look who is finally up and moving around," she said, with a smile to her small fox lips.

"My dear, you took a beating on your leg and scars. I did the best I can." She said, nodding towards Tiffany.

Tiffany looked down at her arms and wrist and saw them fading slowly. She shook her head, and looked down even further.

"Thank you, Ms?" she said, questioning the fox.

"Oh, Ms. Periwinkle, at your service, milady." She said, with a bow.

"Thank you, Ms. Periwinkle. Oh! How's Trufflehunter?" she said, looking at the nurse, than back towards the bed were her friend lied.

"He is doing much better. That arrow got him good, but with rest and a lot of soup and such, he will be good again. I should be asking you the same thing. How are you feeling?" said Ms. Periwinkle, coming around, to stand infront of her. She looked at her leg, and took off the bandage, and began to wrap a new one.

"I'm okay. My leg feels ten times better, and thank you, for, well, the scars. I've had those for awhile, and such…" Tiffany said, looking towards the front of the tent. It was slightly open, and you could still hear the yelling and screaming. She winced softly, when Ms. Periwinkle was tighting the bandage around her tender leg.

"There you go, milady. You should be able to walk on your leg, but be careful. A lot of rest, and some good soup, and some medicines." She said, with a smile.

Tiffany slowly rose, and Ms. Periwinkle helped her regain her balance. They walked slowly to the outside of the tent, when one of the Centaurs stood watch, and guard.

"Hello again." Tiffany said, to the Centaur. It was the one from before, who helped her earlier.

"Hello Milady. I see you are walking again." He said, bowing, before smiling at her.

"Yes, well, slowly but steady." She said, smiling back.

"Well, since you are out here Kios, please take Tiffany to the meeting." Ms. Periwinkle said to Kios, before letting her go. She walked back inside her tent, and assumed her working duties once again.

Tiffany stood there, slightly awkward as usual, but Kios, bent down and nodded.

"Is it okay if you ride my back, milady. It would make things easier, and you can witness this meeting." He said, looking at her.

"Yes Kios, I think that would be fine. It would make things easier. And my leg is kind of hurting, so yea…" she said, babbling a little. She limped her way over to his back and slowly got on. He slowly rose and he began his walk to the meeting. The voices got louder and louder.

"…or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" accused Reepicheep to Nikabrik.

"And I will gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik said, pointing at Caspian with an evil look.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter said, coming forth from the shadows.

Tiffany was speechless at this meeting. Everything that was humanly and logically impossible, was possible right infront of her. She was so confused at what was happening. Everyone was yelling at Caspian, and his eyes were so fearful of what might happen next.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was King." Said Trufflehunter, as voices began to grow wary.

He stood firm, and he looked up towards Tiffany, and nodded. She nodded back as well, and understood. Narnia needed a King, and Lord Miraz was no King of Narnia. She looked around, and slowly people were noticing her little by little. She looked down and let her ears do the talking for her. 

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?!" shouted Nikabrik, to everyone and at Caspian.

Tiffany wanted to go down there and slap the crap out of Nikabrik. Since the beginning he has been nothing but negative towards Caspian, which is understandable, but he is trying to help your people. Trying to make wrong right, and yet you still have everything wrong to say about him. Her blood began to boil slightly, but this was not her fight. She slowly began to calm down, and soon the King shall speak.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." Caspian exclaimed, trying to show the people his true worth.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth...to offer us back our freedom." Said the Centaur, walking around.

"Kios, who is that? The one speaking?" she asked, quietly.

"That is Glenstorm, leader of the Centaurs'. My father." He stated, proudly. She nodded and looked towards the middle of the meeting.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" said a talking squirrel, rather quickly.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves..or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Said Caspian, holding up the horn that started it all. That brought Tiffany into this world, that made her believe in something more and brought something greater to her life. She smiled towards Caspian and nodded.

Kios grabbed Tiffany slowly and put her down near a tree. Kios walked towards his father, and nodded.

She stood there, watching the interaction between the Centaurs and Caspian, as if he was already King. This made her heart beat slightly faster. _Why am I turning red? Why is my heart racing?! Stop it! Ahhh! _Her thoughts were racing, until she heard Glenstorm.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said, as he unsheathed his sword, alongside Kios and his brothers, and the rest of the creatures that were there.

She stood there, proud and so happy for the moment. Finally, things were coming together. Caspian was proving himself to the other Narnians, and it helped her to realize, maybe this battle is worth fighting. She looked around in awe, so amazed how they made an alliance with Caspian, willing to fight for peace and justice.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Said Reepicheep said to Caspian, as he bowed and swung his sword with great pride and devotion.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." said Trufflehunter, as he spoke to Caspian with great urgency.

Tiffany slowly moved away from the trees and they made eye contact. She smiled softly and nodded towards him. His eyes were a little lighter, after that.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon." He said, looking away from Tiffany, to turn and look at Glenstorm. They both nodded and began to move.

Caspian turned around once again, and walked towards her. He smiled to Tiffany, and it made her heart speed up and stomach flop. She gulped and smiled back.

"I see someone is feeling better." He said, giving her a small hug.

"Yea, Ms. Periwinkle gave me some medicine for the road and made sure I was okay. " she said, with a smile .

"Are you sure you wanna come? This is going to be dangerous and-" he said, stopping mid-sentence when Trufflehunter interrupted.

"Sire, Tiffany will be fine. Kios, son of Glenstorm said he would protect Tiffany and keep her off her feet. She needs to come, a lot is needed from her as well." He said, with a smile, before walking off.

"What? I think he meant you Caspian, not me." She said, pointing towards her friend.

"No. He meant you. I am curious though. Trufflehunter! Wait!" Caspian said, jogging off to speak to Trufflehunter.

She stood there, sighing to herself, picking up her hair and slowly walking. Her leg has been bothering her, and was going to see Ms. Periwinkle before she left. Making her way slowly, she was in her own little world, as the people around her gathered their weapons and army.

_Why is everyone talking about me? About my mother? Why is so important for me to be on this adventure? Did I really die? My god…if I didn't die…is this really Narnia? Will I see Aslan then? Oh my…I hope nothing bad happens to us…or me…or Caspian…I wonder what else is gonna happen…Aslan, if you can hear me, please keep us safe…_

She held her necklace, and just pondered until someone touched her shoulder.

"AHHH!" she said, screaming, falling on her butt, holding herself.

"Milady, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" said Kios, looking at her, before bending down on his front legs.

"Yes, Kios, I-I'm fine…I am sorry…I was lost in thought…and I wasn't here for a moment…" she said, holding her chest from her beating heart.

Kios nodded and slowly helped her up. She looked down and saw the bandage, slightly blood and kinda muddy from her fall.

"Kios, I will be going to Ms. Periwinkle to get my wounded treated and get some more supplies for the journey. Will you wait for me outside the tent, please?" she said, slowly limp walking away.

"Of course, Milady. Would you like a hand to help you?" he said, coming closer to her. She grabbed his forearm, and slowly walked towards the tent. The tent flaps were opened, and she let go of Kios. Walking inside, Ms. Periwinkle was everywhere. Tiffany walked inside and sat on her same bed, before Ms. Periwinkle came around and looked at her.

"Tsk, Tsk. Milady, you can't keep falling like that. The wound will open and infection, I can't keep saving you." Ms. Periwinkle said, with a chuckle.

Tiffany laughed softly, and nodded. As Periwinkle slowly unwrapped Tiffany's wound, it made her wince when the air hit it, but it made it throb less. Looking down, it was better than before. Her head began to spin slowly, and she shook it off.

"Periwinkle, why is my head spinning?" she asked, slowly falling on the bed once again.

"The medicine dear. Rest, tis okay…" she said, patting Tiffany's shoulder.

Her eyes began to close, everything was slowly blurring, but she heard voices once again.

"How is she?" Caspian asked, as he walked inside.

"Well, she is getting better, but she fell and her wound opened…she is bleeding a lot, so I need a lot more medicine then usual…hopefully this works." Ms. Periwinkle said, applying the medicine to her wounds.

"Trufflehunter told me about her scars and such…I never saw them before…so they must be from her world…" Caspian said, in a sad tone.

Ms. Periwinkle didn't stop wrapping, but paused for a moment. That's when her hearing slowly faded in and out, and things were blurry.

"So your saying, those scars…they weren't from her falling?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No."

"Poor child. Even in another world she is being hurt..."

"She will not hurt anymore…not like her mother…"

"So you know?"

"Yes…"

"Then you know, this is the…"

Nothing else was heard, but silence. What else was said? She wanted to wake up, but her body was slowly shutting down on her, slowly telling her she needed sleep. That she needed rest.

_Aslan, if you can hear me, please help me understand…Please Aslan…Please…_


	10. Not a chapter, but an update

So I want to say a HUGE HUGE HUGE sorry about the long wait.

So much was happening and I apologize for that.

I am going to pick up the story and keep writing.

Originally, this story was going to be in two parts.

I am going to finish for my love followers/new readers/loyals.

Haha

Expect something new every week to week and a half.

Two new chapters will be up tomorrow and Wednesday.

Love you guys!


	11. Who are you?

So like I said this update long overdue, and since I am in such a writing groove lately why not put two chapters in one huge one? Right, right? ;D Anyways, enjoy this long and amazing chapter. Things are about to get interesting.

As Tiffany slept, Caspian became worried. She began to get a high fever, and wouldn't stop crying in her sleep.

"Ms. Periwinkle, what is happening to Tiffany? Why is she reacting in such a manner?" Caspian asked, which much worry on his brow. He walked over to his friend, and someone who he trust dearly, and sat next to her bed.

"M'lord, I haven't the slightest idea. She was fine this morning, and then she began to get ill. I have been monitoring her this whole time, and I think it has something to due with her leg. I am worried about infection. M'lord, if she is indeed infected, she must be taken to the woods for safety. We shall not leave her here." Ms. Periwinkle walked around, changed Tiffany's forehead towel, and checked her leg.

Caspian became restless. He didn't know what to do, but all he can do was keep going, to do what is right.

_Aslan, if you can hear my prayers, please make sure that Tiffany get's better, please, I beg you Aslan._

Caspian stood up and walked out of the tent. He didn't want to see his friend hurt anymore, but he needed to go and scout. His mind was clouded by all these thoughts about Tiffany, about her health, and about her smile. He sighed and began to talk to Glenstorm about his scouting idea.

_Dream Sequence_

Tiffany was laying on grass, looking at the skies above her. She felt at peace, and so happy.

"_Young heart_", he said.

"Aslan!" she yelled, getting up on her feet.

She ran towards the lion and hugged him once again. Her heart soared, and her smile widen.

"_Young heart, I see you heart grow weary. What is wrong? Do you not have faith in me or my plans?_"

"No Aslan, it has nothing to do with that, it's just my leg-"

"_Yoru leg will get better, but you must understand. I brought you heer to find yourself, to find the one to make you happy, to finally be at peace, young heart. Understand my wisdom and plan – for I will never forsake you_."

"Aslan I know you won't. I am afraid, afraid that all of this will go away. That this is a dream, and and…" she began to cry, while she hugged the lion. Her legs gave way, and she fell. The lion lay with her and purred softly, to relax her.

"_My child, this is your choice. You decide._ "

"But Aslan, what if I make the wrong choice?"

"_There is never a wrong choice in life. Every decision you make is one you find right for you. Only you can decide._ "

"Thank you, Aslan."

"_Young_ _heart, trust yourself, and those that love you – for they hold something you long for_."

Aslan's voice began to fade, and the outside world started to become louder.

"Wait! Aslan, what do you mean?"

She opened her eyes, and she was back in the tent. She groaned in pain, and tried to sit up. A hand pushed her down slowly.

"Milady, please get some rest. You have a fever and –." Ms. Periwinkle placed her hand on her forehead, and her fever was gone. She looked at her leg, and her leg was much better.

"Oh thank Aslan! Milady, you leg, i-it's better!" she yelled, and was happy. She hugged Tiffany, with such joy.

"Kios! Caspian!" She yelled, and she came back into the tent, happy as can be.

Tiffany was sitting there, confused and unsure what just happened, but when she looked down at her leg, her leg looked and felt so much better.

_Thank you Aslan, just thank you!_

Kios and Caspian came in with a fright, both unsure what was happening as well.

"What's wrong? What happened, Ms. Periwinkle?" Caspian asked with such worry in his voice.

"M'lord, Milday is better! Her fever, and her leg, THANK ASLAN!" Ms. Periwinkle yelled, and was joyous.

Tiffany just sat there, and giggled. _I think she needs a male friends, or just friends. No one has ever been this happy for me…wow. Was I that bad? _Tiffany just smiled and slowly sat up. Her head still felt funny, but it wasn't as bad as before. She put both legs out, and put pressure. She stood up, with hardly any pain. It was still weird to walk, but she felt happy to be walking period.

"Caspian, I think I'm okay now." She said, looking at her friend and Kios.

Both looked at her and smiled greatly.

"Tiffany, yo-your walking!" Caspian rushed to her and hugged her. She hugged back, never realizing she needed a hug. It felt wonderful for someone to hug her again, but it was nice for it to be Caspian. _Oh Caspian, I wish you saw me how I saw you…lesigh. _She heard someone clear their throats, and she let go, looking towards the front of the tent.

"M'lord, Milady – we must get going." Kios smiling, before exiting the tent.

"What does he mean Caspian? What happened?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"We're going to scout the front of the woods for soldiers. So I want you-." He began to say, before she cut him off.

"I am going with you! I am not staying here!" she said, upset that he would even think that.

"Tiffany, you don't know how to fight or even hold a weapon. How can you protect yourself?"

"That I will figure out, but you're not going by yourself."

"But Tiff-"

"But nothing Caspian! I am not letting you go without me." She said, leaving the tent as quickly as she could. She saw Kios waiting for her, and he smiled.

"I take M'lord was upset that you were coming?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Of course he was, Kios. But oh well! But question. Can you teach me how to fight?" she asked, with a huge smile placed on her lips. Kios just laughed and nodded. He bent down and she went onto his back.

"But first thing is first, Milady, if you ever feel threathen come and find me, please. I am sworn to protect you."

"Kios, how are you sworn? I mean, I am no one of importance –."

"Milady, there is much history you must learn about your family, and Narnia."

"Kios, would you tell me?"

"Milady, I can not. You must wait for the Kings and Queens of old to tell you, or my father. It is not of my place to say anything."

"Okay, thank you Kios."

As they walked and scout, she could've sworn she saw someone in the bushes, but it could've been one of the dwarves. She looked ahead, looking for anything to come arise. She felt her neck hairs stand, and her heart pound.

"Kios, we are not alone in the woods." She whispered to him, as she held the necklace.

Someone or something was there, watching them, figuring out what to do next. She began to look above, and around the bushes. She felt something in the air, like electricity. All of a sudden, she saw someone come from behind the bushes, unsheathing a sword. She was about to yell, when Caspian came and began to fight. Kios began to gallop to assist, but began to slow down. Caspian became unarmed, and Tiffany jumped down running towards him. Before she was able to yell, another voice came.

"No stop!" said a little girl, looking at the two men.

Then everyone came to the scene, looking at Caspian, the other young man, and the little girl. She walked towards Caspian, but Kios walked towards her and held her back. She didn't say anything, but watched.

"Prince Caspian," said the blonde hair boy, in a question manner.

"Yes?" Caspian answered, proudly.

"Who are you?" he question to the blonde hair boy.

"PETER!" yelled out another girl, around her age. Another young boy and another dwarf enter the picture. She looked at all of them, confused, but remembered their faces. _Peter…sounds familiar. I wonder if it's because of the stories my mother told me._ Caspian looked down at the sword he was carrying, and looked straight up to the boy in question.

"High King Peter?" Caspian said, question and wonder in his voice.

"I believe you called." Peter said, with a small tight lip smile.

"Yes but, I thought you would be older." Caspian said, looking at Peter and back towards the others.

"Well, if you would like we'll come back in a few years." Peter said, with a sarcastic tone. _What a prick! He was just amazed that your younger, and not older…wait…how does that work?! Anyways, you don't have to be mean Peter…great an asshole…just my luck…._

"No!" Caspian said, before Peter turned away.

"It's alright. You're not exactly what I was expecting." He said looking at all of them, but stopping at the other girl. She has long raven hair, ocean blue eyes, a smile to die for – she was stunning. The perfect girl.

Tiffany looked down, and felt her heart break. She shook her head, sighed and looked back up.

"Neither are you." Said the other boy, with raven hair, looking at the dwarfs, centaurs, etc.

"A common enemy, unites even the oldest of foes." Said Trufflehunter, with a soft smile.

"We anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Said Reepicheep, as he bowed infront of Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Said the little girl, to the older girl.

_I believe they are sisters, yup, sister. They look so much alike. Wow…so these are the Kings and Queens of old…they don't look much older than me, but still… _

"Who said that?!"

"Sorry." Said the little girl, to the mouse.

"Oh uh, your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." Said Reepicheep, while he twirled his sword around.

"Well, atleast some of you know how to handle a blade." Said Peter, looking at Reepicheep.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Said Reepicheep, happy with himself.

Caspian looked a bit mad, that Reepicheep was talking to Peter in such a way. He didn't look pleased. Glenstorm looked at Kios, and I looked at their interaction. Something wasn't right here. It didn't feel right.

"Good, because we're gonna need every sword we can get." Peter said, looking at Caspian.

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said, handing it back to Peter, with a smirk.

Peter walked away and rolled his eyes. Everyone began to walk back towards camp. Tiffany sighed and began to walk. _Why was I here? What use do I have in Narnia when I can't fight? I am a witch who does spells, do I heal the weak…ugh. Aslan, please give me a sign._

Not paying attention to her surroundings as usual, someone tapped her, and she turned around, holding her breath.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" said the little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I wasn't paying attention." Tiffany said, gripping her chest, and laughing at herself.

"I'm Lucy, by the way. And you are?" Lucy asked, curiosity killing the cat.

"I'm Tiffany, but please call me Tiff." She replied to Lucy, with a smile.

"Wait…Tiffany?!" Lucy said, before attacked Tiffany in a hug, which they both fell.

"LUCY!" yelled Peter, before running towards the girls.

"Lucy, you shouldn't jump on people-"

"Peter, Peter, it's her! It's her! It's Tiffany!" Lucy yelled, while Peter was helping her up.

Tiffany gathers herself, and slowly got up, before a hand was place before hers. She grabbed it and a spark flew in her body. She looked up, and ocean blue eyes stared back at her. She blushed and nodded.

"Tiffany, d-do you not remember who I am?" Peter asked, as they all continue to walk.

"No M'lord, I do not. Sorry, I'm new here, never been here before, or anything. Maybe you're mistaking me for another Tiffany…"she said, looking down and grabbing her necklace.

"Please, it's Peter, but honestly, you don't remember, Lucy, Susan or Edmund?" He asked with amazement, as she looked up. She shook her head, and sighed.

"I wish I could remember, because apparently you guys know me, but I don't know you."

As she walked away, she caught up to Kios, and walked beside him. She smiled towards him and began to think, while Peter stood there, watching her walk away.

"Tiffany, how can you not remember?" Peter sighed and caught up to the group.

Tiffany was left in her thoughts, which is never a good idea. The idea of Caspian and Susan, getting together tore her heart apart. But who is she kidding? A girl like her, and a guy like that, go figure. She sighed and still looked down.

Someone else tapped her, and she looked up, staring at ocean blue eyes again, but this time it was Susan.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Susan."

"Tiffany, but call me Tiff."

"You really don't remember us Tiffany? Nothing at all? Nothing with me and you always in the castle, or Edmund always teasing you about training?" Susan asked, totally confused and curious as well.

"Honestly Susan, I don't. I am so sorry that I don't remember, but I really think your confusing me with someone else."

"No she isn't. You are the Tiffany we lost in the woods, and was never to be seen again – until now. You are who we think you are, but you don't remember. " said Edmund, coming besides Tiffany.

"Something must of happen to make you forget." He said, looking at Tiffany.

"The only thing that happened, that breaks me every time is losing my mother…" she said, looking down, while holding her necklace.

No one spoke to her after that, but she heard Lucy gasp.

"Look!" she said, as she pointed to their new base camp.

They began to march forwarded, and she caught up to Caspian, who was behind the Kings and Queens of old. The centaurs unsheathed her swords, and they walked forward. Caspian looked down, but she nudged him.

"Come on." She said softly, and walked right behind them. Smiling and giggling at their amazing strength.

As they entered the howl, everyone was at work. Working on the swords, training, etc. Tiffany was happy and pleased that everyone came together to fight for what was right.

"It's not what your use to, but it is defensible." Caspian said, with a smile.

"Peter, you may want to come and see this!" Susan said, with a strain in her voice.

They walked towards the cave, and looked at the painting on the walls.

"It's us." She said, softly, not believing it.

Tiffany looked behind her, and saw her mother, and Aslan.

"And my mother." She said, placing her finger softly on the painting. Peter came to her with the torch to light the wall. She looked at it, and began to smile. She walked down, dragging her fingers slowly, and no one said a word. Until she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a painting of her and her mother, sitting on a throne, by Aslan.

"What am i? Who am i? Someone explain to me what exactly is happening?" she said, turning around with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother was an elf of nature, born from a flower. She was our greatest friend, and council member when it came to the forest. She was our ally, and you were born from her love and care, also born from a flower. Aslan always took care of you, since your father died in the war – which was the last war for several years. Your mother grew sick and you took over. You began to train with each of us, until something happened in the woods and was never seen again."Peter said, in the saddest of voice.

"B-But I thought my mother died as a child. I grew up with a family who were nice and wonderful, but horrible about understanding me. I always loved nature, until recently – when I fell and broke my leg, which is not anymore, but besides the point." She turned back around to the wall, examining the wall infront of her.

"Why was I taken away from here so many years ago? I don't understand what is happening?! I can't do this right now…I am sorry…" she said, leaving the cave and walking away.

"Tiffany!" Peter yelled, walking behind her.

"Peter! Stop! Don't you see? Aslan placed her in our world, for a reason and brought us back here for a reason. You must let her be. This is a lot to handle." Susan said, with softness in her voice.

"I fell sorry for her. Poor Tiffany." Lucy said, as she hugged Susan.

"No wonder she was looking at us like that. We know her, but she doesn't remember us." Edmund said, sighing.

"So you mean to tell me, Tiffany was once a part of your reign?" Caspian asked, confused about what is happening.

"The thing is, there is more to the story. When Tiffany was with us, she and Peter-" Susan stopped a moment to look at her brother, making sure he was okay. Peter's back was facing them, looking at the painting of Peter and his wife.

"She and Peter had gotten married. They were together for years, and they were inlove. She was not only our council member but a queen to the throne." Susan said, looking at Caspian.

"I loved her…and looking at her and not knowing what she knows kills me…she was my wife, my best friend. And now its like starting all over again…" Peter said, turning back around looking at everyone.

"What if she doesn't want me? What if she hates the person I become?" he asked everyone, but looking at Susan.

"Then you will need to figure out how to win her back, like you use to back when. Peter, this is something you must do." Susan said, looking at her brother and feeling sorry for him.

Meanwhile, Tiffany sat outside the ledge, looking out into the forest. Her mind wandering.

_What in the hell is happening? So I have been here before…Great. Just fucking great. I can't do this. It's like one minute im fine, then next im not, like what the fuck. Aslan, I don't know what is happening, but I hope everything works out soon enough. I am totally confused._

She sighed, and looked down at the flower next to her. She picked it up and began to look at it closely. She loved the way the daisy looked, but she wanted it a light pink. She didn't think about it much, until a turned a light pink. She screamed and dropped the flower.

"You use to scream like that when things in the garden changed with your mood." Said Peter, laughing softly at her reaction.

"Yea well, that was weird. I mean honestly, what in the fuck is happening? I said that word a lot…sorry." She said, sighing.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, join away."

"How are you feeling?"

"Slightly tired, emotionally drained, physically and mentally exhausted, and I think I might be half elf – overall im good." She said looking at Peter, with a chuckle.

Peter just stared at her, until she began to wipe her face.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head, and nodded.

"No, I'm sorry, its just you look so different but still the same."

"Care to explain to me please?"

"One, you look different with your glasses. Two, you still have the same physical features. Three, your attitude is of that of an American, not of a Narnian."

"….Sorry?"

"No no! Please don't take offense, it's just you look so much different. I can't believe it's you." He said with a smile.

Tiffany smiled and looked back to the forest. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. Eh. We shall see._

"So I see you have scars?" he said, pointing to her arms.

"Yea…umm cats..You know how they are…"

"Cats don't do scratches like that."

Silence and tension filled the air. She didn't say anything but grabbed her legs.

"I know they didn't…" she said timidly.


End file.
